Remembering Sunday,
by screamXmeXaXLoveXsong
Summary: Stan and Cadie have a one-night-stand, what happens next? You decide!
1. Chapter 1

**(I've been writing alot of one shots for fun, and songfics. This is just a regular one shot and im too lazy to make a fictionpress so I'm changing the names from my stories to characters from books and movies and putting them on here. just remember they are allll COMPLETELY OOC. Unless I say differently. In this case, it's only slightly ooc.) **

Stanley woke up and wondered where he was. It was an unfamiliar room with unfamiliar smells and sights. It all came back to him as he opened his eyes though and he remembered the night before. As he quietly crawled from Cadie's bed, he thought over and overthought all that he could remember from the night before.

_Hot Breath._

_Soft Skin._

_Sweet Lips._

_Cries of Lust._

_Screams of Pleasure._

He looked down at where Cadie slept soundly and sighed, shaking his head at his selfishness. She loved him, he just knew it. He probably led her on so badly last night and it meant not a thing to him. Not one bit of feeling was there for her. Yeah, she's a cute kid. He just didn't think of her that way. He had a thing for Michelle, and he was pretty sure everyone BUT Michelle knew it.

He leaned over and kissed Cadie's neck lightly as she continued sleeping peacefully.

_Dreaming of me, I bet. _he thought. _Poor girl.. _

On the brightside, he finally got laid, right? Tony would be proud. Prouder than anything.

"Get you some!" Tony yelled later when Stan told him what he could remember from his hot and steamy night "undercovers".

"Yeah. It was awesome, man." Stan said, slapping Tony's hand.

"No feelings, just pleasure. That's allll the sex is, man." Tony said. "It rocks like crazy."

"Yeah.." Stan lied. Truth was, he started thinking.

_Cadie._

_Cadie._

_Cadie._

She ran accross his mind all day.

_Cadie._

_Cadie._

_Cadie._

He wanted to go see her. To tell her that that wasn't just a one night thing and he developed feelings somewhere along the road and he wanted to see her more. He wanted to be with her, not just _be_ with her.

So, that night, he ran to her house and knocked on her door.

_Knock Knock._

No answer.

_Knock Knock._

Still, no answer.

He started knocking frantically on each door in the neighborhood. He even went to Michelle's, Tea's, Daisy's, Abhud's, and every other person who knew her; only with the exception of Tony.

"Have you seen Cadie?"

_Nope._

"Did you see Cadie today?"

_Nuhuh._

"Dude, do you know where Cadie is?"

_Nah, dude. But come in.. We just got a whooole new supply of the green._

"No thanks.

This went on for days, maybe even weeks.. Cadie was nowhere to be found. He even had a ring ready. He wanted Cadie, he didn't just _want_ her anymore. He wanted a life with her. He wanted children. He wanted love. He wanted to make her acutally happy.

_Please, God, _he had even lowered himself to christianity. _Let me find her. I just want her.. Only her for life.. Let me find her. I'll even not give this crap up. Yeah, that's it. I'll believe in you if she comes back._ He bargained, begged, hoped, prayed, dreamt, cursed, cried, screamed. Still, there was no Cadie.

"Give up, man. She isn't coming back. Come smoke and take your mind off of it." Abhud would never understand. He never knew love. He didn't know what a one-night stand could turn into.

Months passed and still, no Cadie.. He realized it then, the day it made it a year. He realized what had happened. He realized she didn't want him anymore. He finally was able to come home and tell himself it was all over.

"It's over."

He told himself that daily until he was able to get over her finally.

"It's all over.."

"One night stands are just that. They never last dude. Like I said, it's the pleasure that matters." Tony told him that with a wide smile as always.

"SHUT UP TONY. YOU HAVE MICHELLE. YOU DON'T HAVE PAIN. YOU GET LAID AND YOU LEAVE." Stan wanted to yell.

"YOU NEVER FEEL A THING, DO YOU?" He wanted to scream in his face.

Heartbreak lasts a lifetime, right? It never fully goes away, does it? What happens when one falls and the other doesn't?

She just left, like that. Disapeared with nothing else to say to Stan or anyone. God knows where she might be now.

Years passed.

"Stanley.." It was Effy..

"Effy..? You.. You're talking."

She gave a silent nod and reached out her shivering hand. Stanley noticed that there was a small white envelope lying in her tiny palm.

"Wh-Effy, What is this?" Stan got chills and shivered, unsure of what to do with it. He was scared to take it.

"Just shut your mouth and take it, Stan. And, I swear to GOD if you tell anyone I said a WORD at all, I will strangle you and chop your noodiez off." She glared at him, pushing the envelope towards him aggressively.

Stanley hurriedly grabbed it and stuffed it into his hoodie pocket. "I'll read it later... I won't tell anyone, I swear Effy."

She nodded again and sighed, turning and walking upstairs to her room. Minutes later, he heard 3OH!3 blaring and had no doubt she was cutting herself again.

He went on sat on the couch of his life-long bestfriend's house and looked around, seeing pictures of Tony and Effy everywhere. They looked like a perfect family in all of the portraits, and even though he knew they weren't, he wanted an actual family. It had been about two and a half years but still, he thought of nothing but her.

_Cadie._

_Cadie._

_Cadie._

Slowly, Stanley pulled the envelope out of his pocket and looked over it. It was blank, no sign of who it could've been from or for or why Effy would give it to him.

He started to pull it open with shaking fingertips.

In the background, he heard the words speaking his mind,

_"You better find somebody else and get a hold of yourself."_

It was like Effy was purposely playing this song, and maybe she was. Either way, it was true. He needed to let go.

He unfolded the piece of paper that he had just pulled from the envelope and a picture fell out. He ignored the picture and started to read.

_"Effy.._

_Please, tell me. How is Stanley? I never wanted to leave. I wish I didn't have too.. But I couldn't stand myself any longer.. We had a night.. A God-Awful but amazing night. I couldn't live with myself after I woke up and saw him gone. I figured I would be able to make him love me if I showed him that part of me.. If I trusted him with something I'd never trusted any guy with.. I gave him my innocence in hope that I wouldn't lose him. But I never really had him to begin with, huh?_

_Anyways, how are you? Still trying to figure out what your first sentence will be when you start talking again? I miss you, darling. I wish I could write more often, but I don't want anyone to get suspicious when I sneak it into your window. I wouldn't want the neighbors to see me. I know its been a few months, but I swear, I'll come again next month.._

_I miss Stanley so much, though Eff. I still am in love with him, but I mean, now I've got Anthony and he's so freaking amazing. Treats me like a princess. He proposed yesterday, and I of course, said I would think.. I really want to say yes. In fact, he's calling now. I may have him meet me at our favorite diner. Yea, that's it. I'm gonna say yes! Oh, Effy, if only you could meet him. He's got the prettiest green eyes, and the softest brown hair. He's the opposite of Stanley. I think maybe I could end up loving him and hopefully forgetting Stan.. Has Stan found someone yet? Are Tony and Michelle back together? What about Abhud? Has he kicked his smoking habit? Oh, how is Daisy and her music? I would love to hear her play once more.._

_I'm going to meet Anthony. I can't wait to tell him I'm gonna marry him. Maybe I can find a way to get you to the wedding without anyone knowing? I trust you to keep a secret! ;)_

_Love Always,_

_Cadie"_

How could he possibly process all of this.. He had to see her.

"EFFY!" He yelled, jumping up and running up stairs.

_"So drink the poison lightly, there are deeper and darker things than you.. I know, I've been there too.."_ The music sang, and he was almost scared to walk into her door.

**(Okkkaaayy. so i'm gonna make this a choose-your-ending story. This will end up being a bit more than a one shot, I guess o.o I really got into writing this. lololol. So if you want something sad to happen, go to the second chapter. If you want something happy to happen, skip to chapter three.**

**much loves -Torie Terrify)**


	2. Happy Ending :

**(So you chose the happy ending? You optimistic little peoples :DDD lololol. ON WITH THE STORY.!)**

"Effy! Open the door!" Stan pounded on it frantically, wanting to ask her a million questions. He had dropped the letter on his way up the stairs, but he didn't even notice. All he cared about was seeing Cadie once more.

He twisted the knob and it flew open. There she was.

_Cadie._

_Cadie._

_Cadie!_

Cadie flinched, trying to jump behind the bed to where she wouldn't be seen, but too late. He had seen her tears, he had seen her ciggarette, he had seen her.. Just.. her..

"Get up, Cadie. He saw you. I can tell from the look on his face." Effy said warily, taking a drag from her ciggarette. Stan hadn't expected Cadie to be here. He could just feel how stupid he looked, but he couldn't help it. He was embarrassed, shocked, scared. One thing he couldn't figure out though was if he was sad, upset, mad, or happy.

He went with happy.

"C-Cadie.." He slowly smiled, forgetting about her fiance that he had just read of in the letter. Heck, when he saw her he forgot everything from the past two years.

"Stanley.." She whispered, slowly standing. Her head was down like always, and he remembered that he didn't even know when that letter was sent.

"Y-You.. You look so different.." He said, tears slowly forming in his eyes. It was true, the new Cadie had long hair. It was straightened and had blond highlights now. She had grown taller and put a bit of weight on. Not too much; she was still skinny. Stanley couldn't see her bones now, though. Which he liked. Her brown eyes still showed her insecurity, but Stan only saw beauty.

"I wanted to get better.. I um, tried to change my look.. I actually changed my name too.. Nice to meet you, I'm Beverly."

Her hand shook as she held it out, and he looked for any sign of another man taking her from him.

There was no ring, so he took her hand and pulled her close, forgetting Effy was sitting there. The smoke from the ciggarette surrounded them like a movie scene, making it so much more romantic than he ever could imagine in his head.

"I love you, Cadie.."

"Stanley, I don't play around with my feelings anymore.. I'm done hurting over you.."

"Shhh. Cadie, I love you. Honestly, I want you and only you for life. I am willing to give up everything just to have you back in my life, even if you don't want to be with me." He pleaded as he stared into her sweet brown eyes.

"I.." She started to pull away from him. Unwillingly, he let go of her and stepped back.

"You have another guy now, don't you?" He sighed, looking down.

"No.. I left him. I was too in love with you.." She slightly smiled, lifting his face. "So, do you honestly think you love me?"

"I know it, Cadie. I love you more than anything."

"I love you too. I want to be with you, if it is what you truly, truly want."

"Cadie, I've been waiting for this day for two years and four months, I am sure it is what I want." Stan reached into his pocket and touched the diamond ring he had bought so long ago for this beautiful young woman he was staring at. "And, believe me, I would lay down and die for you. You mean everything to me," Stanley slid down on one knee and smiled, the ring in his hand. He lightly touched her hand and felt her jump a bit. "Marry me, Cadie. Be with me. You've been gone for so long, I couldn't even look in the mirror the whole time. We are clearly meant to be and I couldn't handle losing you again."

Speechless, Cadie violently nodded her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Maybe the heartbreak goes away. Maybe both of the people can fall in love and work everything out.

Happy endings really do exist, and Stanley and Cadie had found their's.

**(Tehe :DDD r&r? -Torie Terrify)**


	3. Sad Ending D:

**(So here you are, depressing little chill'rens. The saaad ending of Remembering Sunday, and yes, it is based off of the All Time Low songs for those of you who were wondering with your good taste in music and such. :DDD Enjoy!)**

**WARNING; if you easily cry and things relating to death get to you, don't read on and go to the happy ending. I take no responsibility in making any one cry or anything of the sort :P by the way, if you came straight to this, I say you read the happy version afterwards to cheer yourself up. lolol on with the story.**

Stan ran upstairs and grabbed the doorknob to Effy's room, opening the door quickly.

"EFFY!" He screamed as he saw her hanging from her ceiling fan, the rope firmly tied. Stanley had always looked at Effy as his baby sister and he knew she cut, but never would he have thought she would come to this.

"Effy!" He screamed again, grabbing her body and trying to take the weight off the rope. He started to pry it from her neck, not even checking for her breathing at all. He just wanted to get her down from there, wanted to hear her heart beating. He was doing everything in his will to get her from the darkness.

The rope untied and he started to listen for her heartbeat, to listen for her breath.

It was barely there.

"Effy.. why? Please, come back." He pleaded, tears running down his face. "You're the only one who's been here and kept me sane these past two years and four months. I can't lose you.. You're my baby sister. Please, Effy.." He shook her lightly, feeling his sanity leaving.

"Stanley," She whispered. "I love you.. And I'm always here. I"m just tired of being here.. Let me go, please." She looked up at him and her eyes begged him, to let her leave this miserable life behind and go whereever her soul may go. She wanted to be free.

"Just, Effy.. Cadie, where is she?"

"She's gone.. I'm going to be with her.." She smiled, her breathing slowing down even more.

"NO! You aren't leaving! Please, Effy!" His heart nearly stopped as he processed what she had said.. Cadie was gone? No, that couldn't be.. She had killed herself? Was it over him?..

"She missed you, Stan.. She loved you.. I tried to tell her that you wanted her.. She didn't.. Sh-she didn't believe.. me.." Her breath faded slowly. "We love you... Goodbye..." Her eyes fluttered and she flashed a sweet smile and then she was gone.

*******1 WEEK LATER*******

"Thanks, Stan.. She loved you, and she looked up to you. I can never thank you enough for trying to save her. I know how close you two were. I know how much she meant to you. She was a good kid, she had just been led in the wrong direction. Either way, she was a beautiful and smart young lady. We were all blessed to know her." Tony finished his speech and then stepped down from the podium after leaning over the coffin and telling his sister goodbye. Stanley had never in his entire life seen Tony cry before that day. There he was though, crying over Effy. The only girl he'd never hurt was now gone and Stan felt more than guilty. Adding the fact that all his hopes and visions of finding Cadie again were gone with Effy, he couldn't bear hisself.

That night, Stanley went home at around three in the morning, after staying at Tony's house with the family for the entire day.

He began to write a note, and once he finished it, he put it down on the coffee table.

"Goodbye.." He whispered as he tied the noose, he stepped off the stool and kicked it away, tears still rolling down his face.

"Effy.. Cadie.. I'm coming for you.." He said in his mind, and he could swear they were there with him. He could just see their smiles as they hooked arms, standing there just waiting for him to come to them.

"I love you Stanley." He heard Cadie's voice.

"I love you Stanny-Boy." He heard Effy call to him what she had called him her whole fourteen years.

He wrapped his arms around the two girls he loved more than anything and they slowly faded together, wandering aimlessly.

Finally together.

**(blahahah. r&r? :DDD -Torie Terrify)**


End file.
